Romeo Charilenco and Juliet Britanoe
by Schnauzer.krb
Summary: A pirate version of Romeo and Juliet  Romeo charlienco is trying to get together with Juliet Britanoe and he face many challenges along the way including a family feud and some time in prison
1. Scene 1

This is a story of two families' one noble and the other pirate. The story opens with Romeo the son of Captain Charlienco on the ground; he was just struck down by Tybolt the only son of the Master Britanoe. These two are just players in the family strife. One of them takes the fight to heart the other can care less. When will this feud end? Everyone in the town hopes soon because they are tired of the disturbances on the street. Everyone wants the Charlienco's out of town and Romeo wants to leave. He is tired of this fight for supremacy but his father will not back down. Who will win? Who will fall?

Scene 1

Tybolt: Take that you son of slime.

Romeo jumps up

Romeo: I may be a son of slime but you are the world's biggest village idiot I have ever seen.

Tybolt: Well you most definitely not fit to sail your father's boat because you cannot even make an insult. (He laughs)

Romeo raises his sword and is about to strike when the Prince of Edinburghen interferes.

Prince Carcanous: The next one who strikes a blow will be banished forever.

And with that he leaves.

Romeo: We will finish this some other time.

Tybolt: Just name the place and I will be there ready to strike you down.

Romeo: No you will be the one on your knees when this is over and I will end this feud once and for all. You are the reason why this feud started you had to tell your father about us pirates.

Romeo goes off madder than ever to his father's ship where he will begin to think up his battle plans. Tybolt goes to see his sister who was secretly watching the whole ordeal. On his way he trips and injures his leg.


	2. Scene 2

Scene 2

Tybolt is trying to explain to Juliet why he must take on their father's fight against the Charlienco pirates. While Juliet bandages his leg. What Tybolt does not know is that Juliet has fallen for Romeo.

Juliet: Why must you fight so?

Tybolt: Because those filthy pirates do not deserve the light of day the all belong in prison, or as they call it the brig.

Juliet: This does not have to be your fight. I do not understand why you and father are so tied up in this philosophy. Why must we continue the fight?

Juliet rises from her chair and faces Tybolt.

Tybolt: you are just a women you cannot understand these things now go.

Tybolt pushes Juliet out of the way and is about to storm off when Juliet blocks his path again.

Tybolt: Get out of my way.

Juliet: not until you tell me why we must continue our father's fight.

Tybolt: You will never understand

Juliet: Tell me anyways I bet you do not know why

With that Tybolt storms off even angrier than he was before he had talked to Juliet.

Juliet: I just want to know why we fight pirates they have not done anything wrong have they.

Tybolt just ignores her and continues walking. Juliet in even more distress sits down and tries to think of reasons why her brother and her father fight these pirates.


	3. Scene 3

Scene 3

Romeo is discussing his strategies with his father for their next attack. He wants to set a new course while his father wants him to stay with the old tactics.

Romeo: Father I think if we move on we will have a better chance of getting a head of the filthy Britanoe's.

Captain Charlienco: That's just your concussion talking. You know that we must defend and attack the Britanoe family at all costs.

Romeo rubs his head.

Captain Charlienco: You need some rest go to your cabin.

Romeo: I shall not go to my cabin until you giveme a proper reason why must continue on this battle.

Captain Charlienco: then it is off to the brig. I shall not tolerate any second guesses of my commands.

With that Captain Charlienco had Romeo bound and thrown into the brig.

Captain Charlienco: Let this be lesson for you boy. You shall not when if you mess with me.

Romeo: You are so cruel throwing your eldest son in the brig. What kind of a father are you?

Romeo cries out with anguish just not to be heard from his father. The crew men that threw Romeo in the brig were very surprised to see That Romeo the captain's son would even be thrown into the brig for disobeying orders. Some thought that this was too harsh and others thought it was the right thing to do. What do you think?


End file.
